


See the Soul That is Inside

by getalittleclosey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dancer!Louis, M/M, punk!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getalittleclosey/pseuds/getalittleclosey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically based off the song sk8er boi by avril lavigne except with a happy ending yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	See the Soul That is Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to have it be all angsty and have a sad ending but I just couldn't do it? I couldn't make myself post it until today when I finally decided to change the ending and make it happy haha so yeah hope you enjoy!! Also this is all fiction.

Louis woke up that morning with Harry's arm wrapped around his waist and he blearily rubbed his eyes and turned around in the circle of Harry's arms. He looked at his sleeping boyfriend, curls mussed up and chest bare, lip ring still in and shining and he smiled. He sighed happily; things were always good when it was just the two of them.

"Haz, time to wake up," he whispered. Louis leaned over and pressed his lips to Harry's forehead, nose, lips and Harry groaned and pulled Louis into his chest and squeezed his eyes shut in defiance.

 

"Five more minutes Lou," Harry protested.

"Harr-y wake up now and I'll have time to blow you before school c'mon isn't that better than sleep?" Harry blinked at that and grinned at Louis, kissing him hard before Louis crawled down Harry's body and did just as he said.

 

~x~

 

Louis dropped Harry off three blocks from school with a furtive glance around before a quick kiss on the cheek and a bye. Louis drove the rest of the way to school while Harry walked and they each met up with their separate groups of friends and didn't talk the rest of the day.

 

They didn't share any classes because Harry was in the year below, but lunch hour was always hard as Louis chatted with his friends and tried as hard as he could to not glance over at Harry (which never worked and he constantly got distracted from the conversation around him by the way Harry's lips fit around his afternoon cigarette and the way his pants hung low on his hips. Louis sometimes wished he had the guts to just go over and snog him, right in front of everyone. He knew Harry wouldn't object.).

 

He tuned back into his friends' conversation, they were talking about the upcoming ballet recital and yeah Louis should probably be practicing more for that but it was just. Like. He'd rather be kissing Harry than killing his toes with his pointe shoes. And he never, ever expected that something (someone) would become more important to him than ballet, let alone Harry Styles.

 

"....he just sits there against the wall destroying his lungs every day. It's disgusting." 

 

"And that lip ring and the eyeliner? Does he think he's part of Green Day or something, please."

 

"Don't even get me started on those clothes, they're positively horrid."

 

Ah. It was nice to see his friends starting in on their second favourite topic- Harry. Louis sighed internally. Maybe he shouldn't hang out with so many bitchy ballet girls. But, he had to be friends with them- they had to trust each other for dance and get along to make their routines look good and be sure they had chemistry together, so Louis had naturally fallen into friendship with them immediately after ballet started. And now he was stuck and he knew he would never leave them, couldn't leave them. Despite everything they would always be there for him. 

 

~x~

 

Harry and Louis are sat in his car three blocks from school, arguing.

 

"Damn it Louis, just drive me all the way to school! What does it matter if I'm in the same fucking car as you?"

 

"Harry you _know_ this! I can't just show up with you in the morning. My friends- my friends- I just can't Harry." Louis' shoulders dropped. He was tired of having this argument all the time, almost every day recently. He thought Harry understood but he keeps _pushing_ him. Pushing him to drive him all the way to school, to sit with him at lunch, to let him come to a ballet recital. But Louis can't he's not ready he won't. He can't have his friends find out about Harry, they would dump him in a second and then he'd be screwed in ballet until graduation. And he _needed_ ballet. Without it all he had were borderline failing grades and there was no way that could get him into college.

 

"Fine Louis. Fucking fine. I'm tired of just being your dirty little secret and I'm tired of never feeling good enough for you. I just want to be able to walk through the hallways holding your hand but that's never going to happen is it Louis? No, because you'll always choose your shit friends over me." And with that Harry shoved open the passenger door and grabbed his skateboard and bag and left.

 

Louis didn't cry until three days later when he realised that was goodbye. That was the end and Harry wasn't returning his calls and Harry wasn't coming over and Harry wasn't wasn't wasn't. Harry was gone and Louis was alone. Louis fell into an extremely fitful sleep that night.

 

~x~

 

Five years later Louis is woken up by the sound of crying and he sighs. He walked over to the crib in his room and takes out little Annabelle, rocking her and making shh-ing  noises. He brought her downstairs and buckled her into her highchair and flicked on the tv. He grabbed a jar of mashed carrots and a tiny spoon to feed her with and abrubltly froze when he heard a still familiar voice on the tv, talking about an album and a tour and how exciting and unreal everything is.

It can't be, Louis thinks, it can't it can't it can't. But sure enough, Harry was on his telly and he's apparently singing and apparently he's actually made it. Louis remembers how they would sit on Harry's bed together and Harry would try to teach him guitar, patiently going over the different cords and where to put his fingers. Louis would inevitably get restless and push the guitar to the side and press his tongue into Harry's mouth and his hands into Harry's hair. But he remembers that yeah, Harry was really good at singing and Louis always told him he could make it one day if he tried. And guess what, turns out he did.

 

He called Hannah because she was the only school friend he bothered to keep in touch with, even helped him when his girlfriend left him and Annabelle and ran off with someone else. Hannah already knew, excitedly chattering about the tickets she and two of her friends had managed to snag last week- third row.

 

It figured, Louis thinks, that his old friends would all love Harry now. Louis kind of wanted to cry, but instead he bought himself a ticket and called his mum to babysit for next week.

 

~x~

 

The concert is loud and mostly girls and Harry is _good_ , really good. Louis wasn't surprised. He can tell Harry wrote the lyrics himself, can read between the lines and know what Harry's trying to say in each song. But it was the last song, it was the last song that killed him. It was. It was beautiful and horribly twisted at the same time and the world spun around Louis as he realised Harry was singing about him.

 

Louis fought his way through the crowd, unable to stay any longer. He hated himself, he hated his life, he hated that he let the best thing to ever happen to him go. He wished he were over Harry, but he never really got over Harry, never could and probably never would now. He was going to be everywhere around him, surrounding him, taunting and teasing him about what he could've had. 

 

~x~

 

There was a girl, another singer, dating Harry now. She had been interviewed about their relationship and she talked about how they met and just clicked (she giggled here) and how they worked on Harry's first single together for a while, the one about Harry's ex. The interviewer put in how that ex must be kicking herself now for giving him up. (They both laughed, Louis choked on his tears a bit.)

 

Louis should just let it go, let it be. This giggling girl was Harry's now and it had been five years since they had touched, talked. Louis hated himself a lot and he sort of hated Harry for making him hate himself and he hated the radio and the television and the internet for making his teenage mistake impossible to ignore.

 

~x~

 

Louis woke up and felt...different. He looked around and he was in his childhood bedroom back in Doncaster and his alarm is blaring Katy Perry. He breathed in and there was no Annabelle crying but he heard the shout of one of his sisters and he wondered what he was doing at his mum’s house. He looked down at himself and yep, he’s pretty sure he’s eighteen again which. Which. _Shit it was was just a dream_. And as soon as the thought passed through his mind relief flowed through him and he was on his feet, pulling on clothes, rushing out to his car and speeding to school without breakfast or even tea. 

 

Much to his dismay he couldn’t find Harry before school and he reluctantly sat through his classes all the way until lunch and considered jumping out of his chair and running into Harry’s class only about twenty times.

 

The bells rang and Louis leaped out of his seat and speed-walked to the courtyard, telling himself he didn’t look that dumb (he did). He slowed when he got outside and saw Harry leaning against his wall, cigarette not yet in his mouth. Louis said a quick prayer in his head for luck before walking towards Harry and ignoring the confused and judgmental looks from his friends he could feel boring into his back.

 

“Harry,” he breathed out when he reached him and it was sort of like a bubble of happiness mixed it’s way in with the nerves already in his stomach just from being close to Harry for the first time in days. 

 

“Louis.” Harry said with no emotion, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at a point somewhere beyond Louis’ left shoulder.

 

“Harry. Harry I- I’m so _sorry_ for letting what other people think get to me. You are the most important thing in my world and I can’t believe for a moment why I would think that was okay to give up. I just. I really really love you Harry more than anything- more than ballet and definitely more than any of the ballet girls and. And I had this horrible dream and I had a kid with _Jenny_ of all people and you- and you had a girlfriend and you weren’t there and you hated me Harry and you can’t ever hate me Harry because I love you and I don’t ever ever want a future without you.” Louis was embarrassingly close to crying at this point and he really just wanted Harry to forgive him and also he wanted to bury his face in Harry’s chest. He was a bit afraid to look up and see Harry’s expression, so he continued looking down at his feet and playing with his fingers as he waited for Harry to say something. And suddenly strong arms are wrapping around him and there was a hand brushing through his hair and Louis sighed into it.

 

“Louis I don’t hate you, I could _never_ hate you. I just don’t like feeling like you’re ashamed of me and I know you’re not but that’s just how it feels sometimes? And I love you Louis so much and I would never let you have a child with Jenny.” Louis gave a little huff of laughter at that and he felt Harry smile into his hair and just like that Louis knew he was forgiven and knew that everything was going to be okay. He pulled his head back from Harry’s chest and put both hands on Harry’s jaw and pressed their lips together softly, for once not caring who was watching or what they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! find me on tumblr getalittleclosey :)


End file.
